listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. Abilene Christian University * John "Bradshaw" Layfield Alabama A&M University * L.C. Greenwood * John Stallworth University of Alabama at Birmingham * Roddy White Appalachian State University * Dexter Coakley University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff * Chris Akins Arkansas State University * Bill Bergey Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Ball State University * Reggie Hodges * Dante Ridgeway Bethune-Cookman College * Nick Collins * Larry Little * Rashean Mathis Bowling Green State University * Scott Mruczkowski Bucknell University * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak University of California at Davis * Rolf Benirschke * Ken O'Brien Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco Central Michigan University * Eric Ghiaciuc * Gary Hogeboom * Adam Kieft Central State University * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington University * Jon Kitna The Citadel * Nehemiah Broughton Clarion University of Pennsylvania * Reggie Wells Colgate University * Dan Fortmann Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton Community College * Joe Perry (football player) University of Connecticut * Dan Orlovsky University of Delaware * Rich Gannon Delaware State University * Darnarien McCants * Jamaal Jackson * John Taylor (American football player) Eastern Illinois University * John Jurkovic * Tony Romo Eastern Michigan University * Jason Short Eastern Washington University * Jesse Chatman * Lamont Brightful * Michael Roos Emporia State University * Leon Lett Fordham University * Vince Lombardi * Alex Wojciechowicz Fort Valley State University * Greg Lloyd * Tyrone Poole Gardner-Webb University * Jim Maxwell Georgia Southern University * Adrian Peterson (Chicago Bears) Glenville State College * Scott Otis Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo Grand Valley State University * Keyonta Marshall Gustavus Adolphus College * Ryan Hoag Hardin-Simmons University * Bulldog Turner Hofstra University * Wayne Chrebet Howard University * Ronald Bartell * Marques Douglas University of Idaho * Jerry Kramer * Yo Murphy * Jim Norton Illinois State University * Duane Butler Indiana University of Pennsylvania * LeRon McCoy James Madison University * Charles Haley * Scott Norwood John Carroll University * London Fletcher Kent State University * Jack Lambert (American football player) * Don Nottingham Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed Lambuth University * Ron Dixon Liberty University * Wayne Haddix * Samkon Gado Livingstone College * Ben Coates University of Louisiana at Monroe * Marty Booker * Chris Harris (football player) * Stan Humphries University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije University of Maryland Eastern Shore * Art Shell University of Massachusetts Amherst * Greg Landry * Marcel Shipp McKendree College * Josef Spudich McNeese State University * B.J. Sams Michigan Tech University * Joe Berger Midwestern State University * Dominic Rhodes Minnesota State University Moorhead (formerly Moorhead State University) * Nikita Koloff Mississippi Valley State University * Deacon Jones * Jerry Rice Missouri Southern State University * James Thrash University of Montana * Doug Betters * Justin Green (football player) Montana State University * Joey Thomas Montclair State University * Sam Mills Morehead State University * Phil Simms Morgan State University * Leroy Kelly * Willie Lanier * Rosey Brown University of Nebraska at Omaha * Chris Cooper (football player) New Mexico State University * Tony Wragge University of New Hampshire * Jerry Azumah Nicholls State University * Chris Thompson (football player) University of North Alabama * Harlon Hill North Carolina A&T State University * Elvin Bethea North Carolina Central University * John Baker Jr. University of North Dakota * Jim Kleinsasser North Dakota State University * Lamar Gordon * Robert Hunt (football player) University of North Texas (formerly North Texas State University) * Stone Cold Steve Austin * "Mean" Joe Greene * Beasley Reece * Kevin Von Erich Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) Northern Arizona University * Travis Brown * Paul Ernster * Todd McMillon University of Northern Colorado * Vincent Jackson * Dirk Johnson University of Northern Iowa * Eddie Berlin * Kurt Warner Northern Michigan University * Steve Mariucci Northwood University * Dedrick Roper Ohio University * Ed O'Neill * Dave Zastudil University of the Pacific (formerly College of the Pacific) * Eddie LeBaron * Gene Thomas Portland State University * Neil Lomax Prairie View A&M University * Clem Daniels * Ken Houston Regis University (formerly Regis College) * Arnie Herber Robert Morris University * Hank Fraley Rutgers University * Jackie Smith Saginaw Valley State University * Todd Herremans St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings University of St. Thomas (Minnesota) (formerly St. Thomas College) * Walt Kiesling Sam Houston State University * Josh McCown University of San Francisco * Bob St. Clair * Gino Marchetti Santa Clara University * Brent Jones Savannah State University * Troy Hambrick * Shannon Sharpe Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Sonoma State University * Larry Allen South Carolina State University * Deacon Jones South Dakota State University * Adam Vinatieri University of South Florida * Bill Gramatica * Kawika Mitchell * J.R. Reed Southern University * Mel Blount * Aeneas Williams Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi Southern Illinois University * Brandon Jacobs (after Auburn University) Southeast Missouri State University * Kelvin Anderson State University of New York at Buffalo * John Stofa State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James Stephen F. Austin State University * Larry Centers * Terrance Shaw University of Tampa * John Matuszak Temple University *Dan Klecko *Jason McKie Tennessee State University * Joe Gilliam * Richard Dent * Ed "Too Tall" Jones Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale Texas Southern University * Winston Hill Texas State University-San Marcos (formerly Southwest Texas State) * Ricky Sanders University of Toledo * Nick Kaczur University of Tulsa * Dennis Byrd * Jim Finks * James Killian * Bob St. Clair Tusculum College * Ricardo Colclough Tuskegee University * Frank Walker (football player) * Harry Williams (football player) Utah State University * Chris Cooley * Kevin Curtis * Merlin Olsen Valdosta State University * Jessie Tuggle Virginia State University * Billy McMullen Walla Walla College * Michael Sellers Wayne State University * Paul Butcher (NFL player) Weber State University * Jamie Martin (football player) Western Carolina University * Clyde Simmons Western Illinois University * Rodney Harrison * Edgerton Hartwell * Mike Scifres Western Kentucky University * Rod Smart * Jeremi Johnson (after Indiana University) Western Michigan University * Jason Babin * Terry Crews University of Western Ontario * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) West Virginia Wesleyan College * Cliff Battles Widener University * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Wichita State University * Miller Farr * Bill Parcells Williams College * Jack Maitland Youngstown State University * Ron Jaworski * Ed O'Neill Category:College football players